


adrenaline

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Fire, Fluff, Guns, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Swords, Teleportation, elemental powers, sepgu has powers and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: Youngbin looked up at the sound of Taeyang's voice, seeing a huge enemy ship lowering down to the ground of the rocky planet they were on."Of course those fuckers called in for backup."Normally, someone would yell at Youngbin for the language, but the language was definitely deserved. Everyone was tired from the last battle, and now they had a whole other army of enemy soldiers to fight again.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin & Everyone, Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> 2k words!!!!!  
> i'm proud of myself bc i really like this au and i would love to explore it a bit more and talk about everyone's powers and how they got them.  
> but for now, enjoy.

"Someone needs to call in for an escort, we're outnumbered!"

Youngbin yelled into his comm, the urgency of the situation apparent as more of the opposing force closed in on the group of fighters.

Luckily, they were in rocky terrain, meaning that Youngbin had plenty of objects to manipulate. He manipulated rocks to knock out enemies as well as taking the guns out of their hands and stealing them for himself.

As he shot at the soldiers from behind a boulder, he saw one of Taeyang's blades fly by.

He thanked the younger in his head, as Jaeyoon's voice sounded in his earpiece.

"I called in for an escort, but there's a lot of sky traffic. We have to hold them off for now."

Youngbin groaned, moving the gun through the air to knock out one of the soldiers when the gun ran out of ammo.

"I need backup, they're advancing on me!" Inseong's panicked yelling just made Youngbin even more on edge, sending the boulder he was previously hiding behind into the crowd of soldiers atttacking him.

"Chani-" 

"I'm on it!" Youngbin smiled to himself at how the teenager immediately knew what to do.

Youngbin pulled two guns from the crowd of enemies, shooting down a good chunk of the horde before ducking behind another boulder.

He saw familiar purple orbs of energy shooting into the crowd of soldiers, accompanied by silver orbs of the same energy.

Dawon and Hwiyoung were there to help.

He watched from his hiding spot as the energy charged crystals hovering between Dawon's hands were moved in particular patterns, creating powerful orbs of energy that were launched at the opposing force. Hwiyoung created energy blasts from his palms, harnessing the crystals inside of him for energy.

Thanks to their help, Youngbin could fight a little bit more relaxed, stealing guns from the crowd and rolling them over with boulders.

"Dawon, Hwiyoung, thanks for the backup." Youngbin thanked the two other fighters through his comm, as he ran towards the crowd of soldiers for some hand to hand combat. He delivered a kick to the face to one of the enemies, grabbing the gun of another and knocking them out with it.

"I got Inseong to safety!" Youngbin smiled to himself at Chani's voice, being reassured of the safety of all of his teammates.

"Good job, Chani. Now, come help us hold back these guys." 

"Gladly!"

Youngbin heard Chani's voice before the younger appeared out of thin air next to him, clocking a soldier in the face.

"Miss me?" Chani said with a sarcastic smile, making Youngbin roll his eyes as he grabbed a soldier's gun from his hands.

Chani didn't stay by Youngbin's side the entire time, teleporting around the area to take soldiers by surprise.

With the help of his teammates, they worked their way through the crowd of soldiers, knocking them out with their powers.

"We've cleared the surrounding area. What's the progress on the data grab?"

"Almost complete. We've searched through the files and grabbed what we needed first, now we're just getting ship blueprints and any transmissions from their command."

"Good job. Jaeyoon, what's the position of the escort?"

"They're close. They're entering the atmosphere now, so we need to get to the landing point. I've sent out a beacon to where they need to land."

"Good job."

"Guys, something just entered the atmosphere, and it's definitely not the escort!"

Youngbin looked up at the sound of Taeyang's voice, seeing a huge enemy ship lowering down to the ground of the rocky planet they were on.

"Of course those fuckers called in for backup."

Normally, someone would yell at Youngbin for the language, but the language was definitely deserved. Everyone was tired from the last battle, and now they had a whole other army of enemy soldiers to fight again.

"Jaeyoon, disconnect the data grab. Make sure everything we need is on there, but disconnect it."

"Youngb-"

"Zuho, we need you out here to hold off these guys."

"But we can't-"

"Chani, go get Inseong and bring him back here."

"But it's-"

"We all need to be out here for the escort, if it didn't get shot down."

"Youngbin, I know that we're in a precarious position here, but you can't just bark out orders without listening to us."

"You don't understand the situation, Jaeyoon. We can't handle the forces they've sent."

"I understand that you need to calm down. I know that it's dangerous, but have you considered that you might be freaking out your teammates? We need to approach this calmly and make a plan to get out of here."

Youngbin sighed, admitting his defeat. Jaeyoon made a good point, they needed to think about a plan rather than act on instinct.

"Alright. Jaeyoon, Rowoon, Zuho, get what you can from the ship and meet us at the beacon point. Chani, go to Inseong but stay with him until we tell you to teleport him back here."

With that, Chani teleported away and the remaining group members headed towards the glowing purple beacon a kilometer away.

"We got the files, we're leaving now."

"Good job. Chani, Inseong, are you guys okay?"

"We're safe, hyung. Just waiting on your call."

"Good. Stay there, I'l tell you when to meet us here. Can you see the beacon's location okay?"

"Yep!"

Youngbin took another deep breath, as he saw the escort approaching the beacon.

"We're off the premises of the station, heading to the beacon now."

"There's a horde of soldiers headed your way, do you need some of us to come help you get here safely?"

"We're almost there anyway. Just make sure that we have a clear path to you and we'll be fine."

Youngbin agreed, before surveying the area to see if any soldiers were going to cut off the remaining members of their team.

"Taeyang, you and I will help clear the path for them. Dawon, Hwiyoung, you two can stay here and make sure that the escort is arriving smoothly."

With that, Taeyang and Youngbin set off to find their remaining group members.

A small group of soldiers ran towards them, Youngbin immediately finding the nearest boulder to throw at them, knocking away half of them.

Taeyang's swords sliced through the air as they targeted each of the remaining soldiers, delivering a swift and devastating stab to each of them.

A bright, fiery light was in the corner of Youngbin's eye, making him look over to where Zuho, Rowoon, and Jaeyoon were running towards them.

They all ran together back to the beacon, where the escort was nearing their location on the ground.

"Chani, Inseong, we need you two back here!"

As soon as Youngbin said that, Chani appeared next to him, his and Inseong's hands held tight.

"Are you hurt at all, Inseong?"

Youngbin asked, the older man shaking his head.

"Not anymore, I just got overwhelmed and I was being flanked by enforcement soldiers."

Youngbin nodded as they all got ready to jump onto the escort, which was lowering down to the ground, the doors opening.

Chani held Inseong and Jaeyoon's hands, teleporting them on first.

Rowoon was the first to climb on, reaching his hands out for both Taeyang and Dawon to grab onto him.

Zuho climbed on next, Hwiyoung following him.

Youngbin was the last to climb on, ducking as he was shot at by a soldier on the ground.

He watched as the rocky terrain faded into the distance, the doors eventually closing to save oxygen as they left the atmosphere.

\-----

Youngbin groaned as he awoke, seeing the numbers of the digital clock on the nightstand, it was the only light in the otherwise pitch-black room. He looked next to him to see that Jaeyoon was still asleep, and he slowly got up out of bed to not disturb the other.

He pressed in the numbers on the keypad by their door, watching as it silently opened. He walked out into the dimly lit hall, seeing the door close behind him. He lifted himself up from the ground, floating a few inches above it so his footsteps wouldn't be heard.

He decided to check on his other companions to see if they were sleeping okay.

He put in the key code for Dawon and Zuho's room first, seeing both of them peacefully asleep in their beds, Zuho's eternal flame safely burning in its protective case.

He went into Inseong's room next, seeing the older man floating peacefully in his tank of sea water.

Rowoon had detached his head from his electronic body, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

All of Taeyang's swords, which were floating above his sleeping figure, turned towards Youngbin as he opened the door, but it didn't awake him or Hwiyoung, who was laying under the dim glow of his heat lamp.

He entered Chani's room next, sighing to himself when he found the younger sitting at his desk, playing a game on his console that Youngbin didn't recognize. He assumed it was one Chani never told him about.

He summoned the controller from Chani's hands, making the teenager turn around in his chair at his possession being taken away.

"Youngbin hyung..."

"You need to go to bed, Chani. It's two a.m, you need to sleep."

"One more level?"

"No, bed. We could have an emergency mission tomorrow and you will be out of commission because of your lack of sleep. Now, go to bed."

"Fine."

The younger pouted, teleporting into his bed and under his covers.

"There, I'm in bed, you can leave now."

"Your console?"

Youngbin quirked his eyebrow up as the teenager groaned, teleporting back to his desk to turn off his console and television before teleporting back into bed.

"There."

Youngbin smiled to himself, placing the controller back down on the desk.

"Good night, Chani."

Chani let out a humph, turning away from the older.

"Good night, Youngbin hyung."

Youngbin floated out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Youngbin?"

Youngbin turned around at the call of his name, seeing Jaeyoon standing there, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" Jaeyoon asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Just checking on everyone."

Jaeyoon sighed and smiled affectionately, walking towards Youngbin. He grabbed the older man's hand, Youngbin lowering himself to the ground to walk with Jaeyoon.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

Youngbin nodded, following behind Jaeyoon, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of the younger man's hand.

Jaeyoon input the key code with his free hand, pulling both of them into the room before the door closed behind them.

They laid down on the large bed together, Youngbin's arms wrapped securely around Jaeyoon's waist, Jaeyoon's arms around Youngbin's neck and their legs intertwined.

"Was everything okay with everyone?"

"Chani was up playing video games again."

Jaeyoon sighed, shaking his head.

"You act like that's a bad thing, every teenager does that."

"But it could affect his performance on missions and make him unrel-"

"Let the poor kid be a teenager, Bin. Remember how he was when we found him? There, he would get in trouble for stealing energy guns to protect himself and getting into scuffles with the enforcement. Here, he gets in trouble for staying up until two am to play video games. I would say it's better if he gets in trouble here."

Youngbin sighed, looking down at Jaeyoon to admire him. 

"You're right, maybe I shouldn't be so uptight with him and Hwi. They are still teenagers." 

"You need to stop worrying so much about everyone, Bin. Today and tonight were good examples of that. Things have gotten better for all of us. I know you want to protect us, but everything is finally falling into a good place and you need to relax a little." 

"I didn't-" 

"Think about it that way, I know. You work too hard, hyung. Calm down, everything's okay." 

Jaeyoon's fingertips glowed as he ran his hand through Youngbin's hair, using his powers to calm down the leader.

"I just want to protect everyone. We haven't taken on a light mission here. We're trying to bring down a whole empire. They have armies at their disposal, we have nine people with powers."

Jaeyoon sighed, his lit up fingertips trailing down Youngbin's cheek.

Jaeyoon didn't exactly have the best power when it came to combat, but his technological skills and ability to absorb pain was still useful.

Youngbin always felt bad when one of their team members got horribly hurt and Jaeyoon absorbed their pain. 

No matter how powerful the other members of the team were, Jaeyoon would always be the strongest, due to his ability to take other people's pain and still be strong.

Youngbin may work hard to protect and lead the team, but Jaeyoon always worked harder.

Always being there when the younger members got scared, helping keep everyone's spirits up when missions went wrong, and being patient when people made mistakes or got mad.

Youngbin may have formed the team, but Jaeyoon kept the team together.

Youngbin kissed Jaeyoon softly, taking the other's hand away from his hair and holding it.

"You don't know how much of a gift you are to me, Jaeyoon-ah. You work harder than I do."

"I wouldn't say that. You put the team together, you keep us from going insane, you make sure that we're safe, and we can always come to you if we need advice. There's a lot more I can think of, but I think we need to go to sleep. After all, we could have an emergency mission tomorrow and you would be out of commission due to your lack of sleep."

Youngbin chuckled, kissing Jaeyoon briefly before laying back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jaeyoon."

"Goodnight, Youngbin."


End file.
